The information contained in this section relates to the background of the art of the present invention without any admission as to whether or not it legally constitutes prior art.
Thin, capacitively loaded magnetic dipoles offer excellent efficiency and isolation with a relatively small volume. However, various applications require even greater efficiency and isolation, even smaller profiles, and larger bandwidths.
The present invention addresses the requirements of certain wireless communications applications by providing low-profile antennas that may provide a larger bandwidth and improved efficiency and isolation.